Ally & Austin
by byCoco
Summary: If Ally were the rocker and Austin was the writer
1. Rockers & Writers

**Hello, my followers!**

** It's been an EXTREMELY, EXCRUCIATINGLY long time since I last updated a story. And I apologize for that. I've been extremely busy lately.**

** Anyways, I got a new story for you. I call it, "Ally & Austin", where, basically, Ally is the rocker and Austin is the writer. They won't be the same as their characters on the actual TV show, of course, since it's the whole point of this story, though they might still have a few similarities to their real characters. Each chapter will represent an episode, and I will try to do them in order. For example, this chapter is "Rockers & Writers". The next chapter will be "Kangaroos & Chaos".**

** Okay, I just realized that last paragraph might not have fully made sense, but you get the point. I am very excited for this stort. EEEK!**

** And now, I present, Rockers & Writers.**

Moon's Mattress Kingdom had been getting consistent customers that day. It wasn't fully packed, but it wasn't particularly empty, like most of the stores at the Mall of Miami.

Austin Moon, the son of the owners of the store, Mike and Mimi Moon, often helped out at the store. He was happy to lend a hand.

Austin was giving a customer her change. Once the customer was gone, he noticed that the empty bed that had been behind the counter, was no longer empty.

There were two teenage girls there. He vaguely recognized them from school.

There was a short Latina with wild raven-black hair, who was fast asleep on the display mattress.

Next to her was another girl, who was slightly taller. She was leaning against the mattress' headboard, her legs stretched out in front of her. Her ombre curls spilled over her shoulders. She had her purple earbuds plugged in, causing her to be unaware of her surroundings.

Austin sighed, annoyed, and made his way to the two girls who were tresspassing in HIS store (technically his store).

"Did you not see the 'Do not sleep on the mattresses' sign?"

Ombre-girl just stared her phone, head bobbing to the music. Austin let out an irritated breath and roughly pulled an earbud out of the girl's right ear, "What the heck?!" she complained, earning a few stares from the other customers, "You just interrupted Gangnam Style!"

"That is not real music," Austin remarked, "and wake up your friend."

The girl huffed and tapped on the screen of her white MyPhone, pausing the song. She turned back to Austin, "Can't you just let her nap here?"

"No."

"Why not?" She whined.

"There is a sign," he pointed to the sign next to the bed.

"Why can't you just bend the rules?"

Austin narrowed his eyes, "Why can't you just wake up your friend?"

"Ugh, fine. But trust me, it's not gonna be pretty," she reluctantly turned to the other sleeping girl, "You might want to cover your ears."

"Wha-?"

"TRISH! WAKE UP!"

Trish shot up so quickly, she almost collided heads with Ally, "WHAT THE HELL, ALLY?!"

Austin rubbed his temples with his fingertips, stressed. The two girls had scared away all the customers.

Ally smiled apologetically at her angry friend, "You fell asleep."

"So you thought it would be a good idea to freaking scream in my FREAKIN EAR?!"

"Yes, I did. You are welcome, my friend."

Trish glared at her friend, "I am temporarily mad at you right now. I shall avoid and ignore you for the next hour" she hopped off the mattress, "now, if you will excuse me, I need to go get fired from Cupcake City." She marched out of the store.

"Did she just say she needs to get fired?" Austin asked.

"Yup, from Cupcake City. You know, she gave me one of the reject cupcakes this morning-"

"That was nice of her."

"-the one she dropped on the floor" Ally said grimly, "Which really sucks, because I love cupcakes..."

"Okay, then. I'll just leave now."

Austin left her there, moping about her disgusting encounter with Trish's cupcake, to the backroom, since the store was empty except for Ally, who was probably going to leave soon anyways.

He sat down and pulled out his acoustic guitar and his green songbook. He flipped to the page with his most recent song.

He called it "Double Take", "Flip the switch, turn on the lightning," he began singing, "Get it right, show em how its done, free it up, no matter how you dress that song, Girl you know, you got a number one, go with it, you got em where you want em, drop the beat, they need to hear your sound, play it up, its comin down to you right now" he moved into the chorus.

They wanna know, know, know

Your name, name, name

They want the girl, girl, girl

With game, game, game

And when they look, look, look

Your way, way, way

You gotta make, (make), make, (make), make em do a double take

Make em do a double take

Yeah, yeah!

This could be an overnight sensation

You and me tearin up the floor

Let it go, this party is up to you right now-

"Wow!" Austin let out a girlish scream of surprised and turned to see who had so rudely interrupted him.

It was Ally. She was standing in the doorway with an impressed expression.

Austin was furious, he knew it had been a bad idea to play when be wasn't a hundred percent absolutely positively sure the store was vacant, "What are you doing here?! DID YOU NOT SEE THE KEEPOUT SIGN?!"

"Whoa, dude. Calm down," the girl said, her hands up in surrender, "I just wanted to ask if I could have a free neckpillow!"

Austin grabbed one of the spare neckpillows from the supplies bin behind him and aggressively threw it at her head, which she easily caught.

"Thanks. I've been needing one of these." Ally examined the neck pillow thoughtfully, "Very comfy and pillowy."

Austin scowled, "What is it with you and not listening to signs?"

Ally ignored him and sat next to an angry Austin, who looked like a tomato with blonde hair, "That song was awesome. Did you write it?"

Austin's face turned redder, if that was even possible, "Yeah," he answered quietly.

"Oh my gosh, that's so cool. Are you going to perform it?"

"No, I have stage fright."

"Oh," she said, disappointed, "Why not?"

Austin didn't need this random girl prying into his personal insecurities and problems, "None of your business. Now leave. Please."

Ally frowned at him.

"Leave NOW."

Ally let out a "humph" and walked towards the door. Austin called after her, "And in the future, PLEASE pay attention to signs!"

(2 weeks later)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE DID THIS!" Austin screamed. He had been playing the Zaliens video game in Dez's basement with the redhead when Dez's new ringtone filled the basement.

It was Ally singing his song, "Double Take".

"Hey, your face looks like the color as my hair!"

"That's my song! How could she just steal my song like that?!" Austin felt like ripping his hair out, "Ugh! What am I going to do?!"

"You could find her and bust her."

"Good idea, Dez. We're going to Sonic Boom."

(Line Break)

Ally and Trish were in Sonic Boom's practice room, working on some "merchandise" when a certain blonde and carot-top loudly burst through the door.

Dez immediately walked up to Ally, "Hi. I'm Dez. Big fan. Can I have your autograph?"

"Sure!"

As Ally signed Dez's forehead, Austin looked around Ally's practice room. There were boxes everywhere and everything was dull and gray. The only interesting thing in there was the old wooden piano that stood near the back of the room.

"Hey, Austin! What's up?" Ally asked cheerfully.

"Whoa, wait-this is Austin?" Trish questioned, "He's cute! And totally not the annoying uptight jerk you said you met at the mattress store!"

Ally elbowed her friend in the stomach, "Trish!" she scowled, "First of all, Trish, you were there."

Trish just shrugged, "Guess I wasn't paying attention."

"And," Ally turned back to Austin, who was very offended at this point, "I NEVER said that..."

"Hey," Trish started, "I know you-" she pointed to Dez, "you're the idiot who spilled his lunch all over me the other day!"

"Oh yeah! And you're the girl who screamed at me and punched me in the gut!" Dez playfully punched Trish's shoulder, who stumbled back a little. She cringed and glared at him, "I don't like you," she said blandly.

Ally scowled her friend again, "Manners, Trish! MANNERS!"

Trish just rolled her eyes, "Anyways, since we have people here, let's get their opinion on our merchandise!" she said.

"You mean, 'merchandise'," Ally corrected, fingering quotation marks in the air.

"There is no need for the quotation marks, Ally."

"Whatever," Ally murmured. She picked up a sponge that had a photo of herself glued on the front, "The Ally-"

"Sponge!" Trish finished.

"Ally-"

"Soap!" Trish held up two bottles of soap.

"Ally-"

"Toilet paper!"

"Single-"

"-and double ply!" They each held up on roll of toilet paper, Trish with a proud expression and Ally with a bored face, "I've already tried to tell Trish that this isn't real merchandise, she just go this stuff from our bathroom," Ally told Austin and Dez.

"Because that's the kind of can-do manager I am!"

Ally shook her head, then said, "This is the only good product we have so far," she pulled out a doll from one of the cardboard boxes that accurately resembled herself, with her ombre highlights and green peplum top, "The Ally Action Figure!"

She pulled its string from the back, "I liiike pickles!" Ally's voice came from the doll. She giggled girlishly, "It's true, I do like pickles!"

Austin suddenly remembered why he had come there in the first place, "Look, I'm not here to see your junky merchandise," Ally gave him a disgruntled look, which Austin ignored, "You stole my song! You heard me playing it at the mattress store."

The brunette gave him a surprised look, "That's where the song came from? I thought I made it up!" She looked down and began playing with her fingers, "Well, I guess that makes more sense, since I've never actually written a song before..."

Austin gave the girl an appalled look.

"I've tried before, but they've all ended up terrible!"

"Well, that's my song, you have to tell everyone the truth."

"I can't."

Austin gritted his teeth, "Why?"

"Because everyone'll think I'm a phony!"

"You ARE a phony!"

Ally shot Austin with a hurt expression. The songwriter felt a little bad for a second.

Trish broke the angry silence, "Ally's right, if she told everyone she didn't write the song, it could ruin her career."

Dez piped up "But that's not fair for Austin!"

"No one asked for your opinion, weirdo" Trish insulted harshly.

"My name isn't 'weirdo'!"

"Who cares?!"

Austin and Ally acted as if the bickering pair weren't even there, "You're really not gonna do anything about this?!" Austin questioned, distressed.

"No, no, I have to make this right..." Ally perked up when she came up with an idea, "What about," she began, "I give you The Ally Action Figure? For free! You'll be the first in the whole wide world to have it!"

Austin just shot a deadly glare at her and stomped out the door.

Before Dez made a move to follow his best friend, he rushed to Ally and took the doll out of her hands, "Can I have this?"

"DEZ!" They all heard Austin yell from outside.

Dez squeaked, "Coming!" He sprinted out of the room, still holding on to The Ally Action Figure.

(Line Break)

Austin and Dez were back in the coppertop's basement, watching TV, "Tonight on the Helen Show, internet overnight sensation, Ally Daws-" Austin immediately shut the TV off.

"Ugh, I am so sick of that girl!"

"I liiike pickles!" Dez had been playing with the action figure Ally had given him.

"How could she just steal my song like that?!"

"I liiike pickles!"

"I can't BELIEVE how SELFISH she's being!"

"I liiike pickles!"

"She could AT LEAST give me SOME credit!"

"I liiike pickles!"

"Stop pulling that string."

"I liiike pick-"

Austin grabbed the doll out of the carrottop's hand and chucked it across the basement. Dez made a pouty face.

"If I were you, I would want to get back at her" Dez said.

"How?"

"Well, Ally's gonna be on the Hellen Show tonight, right?"

"Yes..."

"So I say we crash the interview and tell the whole world the truth!"

"Where I would have to be on live television in front of people? Wow, Dez, that's a great idea!" Austin replied sarcastically.

"I know right?!" Dez said happily, not catching the sarcasm.

"Dez, I have stage fright, remember? I can't do that!"

"You have to! That girl's an ugly low-life song-stealing theif!"

"I liiike pickles!" Austin searched around. Dez wasn't even touching the Ally doll. Where did that sound come from?

Dez pulled out his MyPhone, "My new text alert." He explained. He glanced at the screen, "Ooh! Aunt Shirley's rash is gone!"

Austin chose to ignore that last remark, "You know what? That's it! We're going to crash that interview!"

"Hooray!"

"Let's go, Dez, we're going to be the surprise guest on today's Helen Show."

(Line Break)

Austin and Dez walked into the studio. When Austin saw the security guard behind the front desk, he immediately shot his arm out to stop Dez and roughly pushed both of them against the hallway wall, "What the fudge, Austin?!"

"Okay, we need to get past that security guard. Act normal, like we're supposed to be here."

Dez nodded. They walked over to the desk, "May I help you, boys?" The security guard asked, bored.

"NO!" Austin said as a reflex. He blushed and said, "I-I mean y-yes? Yes. We're looking for the k-kitchen-" the guard raised an eyebrow, "-or bathroom! We're friend's with...um-Bernie! O-or Lulu...?"

The guard narrowed her eyes. Dez pushed Austin aside to take control, "We're going to the Helen Show, we're members of Ally Dawson's band" he said smoothly. He formally folded his hands on top of the desk, trying to look professional. Austin was impressed by how believable Dez's act seemed.

The security guard smiled sweetly, then yelled, "LOOK," Austin and Dez jumped at her voice, "there have been fans trying to get to Ally all day, and I'm sick of it. They all think I'm one of those stupid security guard you see in those movies that the main characters are always able to sneak in by, but this is REALITY, so unless you're actually supposed to be here, SCRAM! SHOO! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT" Austin and Dez were thoroughly terrified by now. The guard took a deep breath, "Sorry, boys, if your names are not on my list, you don't get in."

"Did we say musicians?" Dez scoffed, "No, we actually said...erm..MAGICIANS!" He threw a large smoke bomb on the floor. It exploded, fogging up everyone's sight.

Austin and Dez sprinted away towards the different studios. Austin thought he heard the security guard say, "I don't get paid enough for this job...", but it didn't sound like she was going to follow them

"Dez, where did you get that smoke bomb?"

"I took it from Trish's pocket, you know, since she was working at the magic shop."

The two friends stopped in front of a door. There was a TV on the wall next to the door, showing what was going on inside, "Next is internet overnight sensation, Ally Dawson!" They saw Helen announce.

"Alright, it's go time!" Dez said.

"Dez, I don't know if I can do this, you know I have stage fright, I feel sick."

"Don't worry, dude. Take all the time you need."

"Thanks, Dez. I don't know what I would do without a friend like you-" Dez opened the door and shoved Austin inside. The blonde almost fell as he burst through the door, "We are here to tell the truth! That girl is-is a WEASEL!"

"Austin!" Dez whispered.

"She's a phony,"

"Stop, Austin!"

"She hasn't even written a song before-"

"Wait, Austin-"

"-because she can't! She's a selfish, low-life, song-steali-"

Dez slapped his friend across the cheek. Austin screeched, "DEZ!"

"This isn't the Helen Show!"

"What-?" Austin looked around. They were in a newsroom. The newsreporters were sitting at their desk, giving them dirty looks.

"This just in, the Helen Show tapes NEXT DOOR" one of the newscasters said, clearly annoyed.

The two nodded, embarassed, and turned to leave the room, where they were stopped by the security guard from before.

Ally twirled around in her brand new dress that her dad had bought her for the special occasion. Lester Dawson must've really considered this a very special occasion, since he rarely spent money.

Ally was performing on the Hellen Show stage with her microphone in her hand. She'd always had good stage prescence, and the crowd was going wild for her, "They wanna know know know your name name name, they want the girl girl girl with game game game, but when the look look look your way way way, you gotta make, make make 'em do a double take!" She was having the time of her life. Well, sort of. There was still this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that was telling her she was doing the wrong thing. She still felt guilty about stealing Austin's song.

When Ally finished the song, the audience clapped and cheered for her, giving her a standing ovation. She smiled widely at the crowd, then walked over to her seat across from Helen.

"Sadly, we are out of time" Helen said. Her TV personality shined through her emotions and actions. It sort of amazed Ally. She gave Helen a sad smile.

"Which is really too bad, since we'd love to hear you do another original song!" Ally's smile immediately dropped. Another ORIGINAL song? She couldn't do that! She couldn't even write a single lyric to save her life!

She put a grin back on her face, "Aww, I'd love to, but it's too bad we can't. Thirty-minutes is really not enough showtime!"

"How about you come back tomorrow?"

Ally felt her grin slip off her face again, "What? Uhh..." She looked to Trish's worried face in the audience. She was nodding her head, as if to say, "Just say yes, we'll think of something later."

"Um, sure? Why not?" Ally forced herself to beam at Helen and at the audience.

"Great! Thanks for coming!"

"Thanks for having me!"

Helen stood up on her feet, "You heard it, America, Ally Dawson will be back tomorrow night with a brand new original song for us! See you tomorrow!"

Austin entered Sonic Boom, Dez by his side. He had gotten a text from Ally, telling him to meet him here because they needed to talk.

He saw Ally sitting on top of the counter.

Austin never really realized how beautiful she really was. Her face was still flushed from the live television perfomance, adding more color to her face. Her purple dress clung to her curves, and the cropped gray blazer she wore over her dress fit her shoulders perfectly.

Trish was standing behind the counter, wearing the uniform the employees from the pet shop were supposed to wear, an ugly beige apron with the pet shop logo on it, along with a dog-eared cap.

Ally hopped down from the counter landing carefully, testing out her balance on her tall purple wedges. Once she was grounded she walked over to Austin, "Thank god you're here, I need to talk to you."

"What about? Are you finally going to apologize to me for stealing my song?" He tried to say meanly. He didn't want her to know that she was growing on him.

"Oh! By the way, guys," Trish started, "if you see a snake about yay big," she gestured the size of the snake with her hands, "please give me a holler. It's probably not poisonous, but there's a really good chance it is poisonous."

Dez screamed and jumped over the counter. He clung to Trish, scared, "Leave me alone, doofus!"

"I've told you, my name is DEZ, not DOOFUS."

"Austin, I need your help" Ally said.

"With what?"

"I need you to write me a new song" she said shyly.

Austin scoffed, "No way." He turned to leave. Ally grasped his wrist and spun him back ground with surprisingly strong force. He jerked his arm back from his hold, trying to ignore the spark that ran through his wrist.

"Please?"

"Why don't you just write a song."

"You KNOW I can't, I've tried!" She cried desperately, "Listen!" She took the acoustic guitar to demonstrate. She began playing to the tune of "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star".

"Oh my god! I just wrote a song!" She exclaimed oblviously.

"That was 'Twinkle Twinkle'" Austin said.

"Oh" she said sadly, "Look, I know you're mad at me, and I really didn't mean to steal your song." Austin's expression softened, "I've been acting like a real bitch. I apologize for my crude language, but it seemed like the appropriate term. I'm sorry."

"AWWWWWWW" Trish and Dez chorused. They received odd looks from Austin and Ally.

"Apology accepted, I forgive you" Ally looked up, hopeful, "but I'm not helping you." He wasn't sure if her apology was really genuine. She could be attempting to trick him. He turned and started walking away.

Ally gave him a heartbroken expression as she watched him leave, "I guess my 15 minutes of fame are over." she said sadly. Trish gave her friend a hug, "I guess Dad was right, he said music was a waste of time" she told her friend. She felt like crying. Austin tried to ignore their conversation, "It's okay, Ally, we'll figure out what to do about the Helen Show tomorrow" Trish soothed motherly, "Trish, we should just forget about it. This must be a sign. You know how my dad always told me I had a bazillion to one chance of making it in the music business. I just wanted to prove my dad wrong."

Austin stopped in his tracks. He turned to face the girl again, "My dad said the exactly same thing to me." He never imagined that he would have something in common with Ally. They were polar opposites.

"You know what my dad says to me? 'Dez! Stop texting the dog!'" Dez immitated his dad's deep voice.

Everyone decided just to pretend he didn't say anything.

"I'll help you write your song. We'll prove your dad wrong" Austin said.

"You will? YES! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She and Trish celebrated by doing that happy jumping while holding hands and squealing thing that girls do. Dez joined them after a while, which made them stop abruptly and stare at him.

"But you have to do something for me" Austin declared.

"Anything! I'll do anything! What do you want?"

Austin hadn't really thought of what he wanted, "Uhh, ummm...I want aaa...I wanna-a HAM!"

They all stared at him comfused, "Did you just say you wanted a ham?" Ally asked.

"Apparently, I did."

"Here, buddy, you can have my ham if you want" Dez pulled out a ham out of his backpack and handed it to Austin.

Ally smiled at Austin and pointed towards the redhead, "There you go." Dez grinned and slapped the ham.

(Line Break)

Ally and Austin entered the practice room, "Okay, we have 18 hours to write a new song for the Helen Show" Ally said. Austin nodded at her. Ally raised her eyebrows and gestured to the piano, "Go."

"Ally, it doesn't work like that. It's not that easy."

"Yeah, I figured out that songwriting wasn't easy a loooong time ago."

Austin rolled his eyes and sat at the piano, "Aren't you going to help?" He questioned.

"I thought I made it clear that I can't write songs. There's no way I could assist you."

Austin gave her a pointed look.

"Alright," she sighed, "I'll try to start it." She stepped forward to the piano and pressed one key, "There! That's the first note." Austin glared at her, "That helps," Austin raised an eyebrow, "right?"

"Gee, are you sure you've never written a song before?" Austin remarked sarcastically. Ally shrugged, "Well, how do you usually get an idea for a song?"

"There isn't really a 'usually'. Sometimes a tune pops into my head, or I see an object that inspires me, or I think of a lyric and write it down in my songbook." He patted the green notebook he had set on top of the piano. Ally made move to touch it, but Austin grabbed it and clutched it to his chest, "Don't. Touch. My. Book."

She tried to make a grab for it again, but Austin slapped her hand before she could, "Ouchie!" Ally exclaimed, "Austin! You should know better than to hit a girl!" She grasped her hand, "Alright then! We need to get your creative juices flowing. Close your eyes."

"Ally, I'm not going to close my-"

"Close your eyes!"

"Closing them." He squeezed his eyes shut.

Ally stepped forward and was about to touch his book, but Austin seemed to sense her and said, "Don't touch my book, Ally."

"Ugh. Fine" she said grumpily. She thought for a moment, then continued,"Imagine your house is full of, umm, I guess, cheerleaders-"

"Why would I want to imagine that?"

"I thought all guys liked cheerleaders."

"Cheerleaders are annoying."

"Hmm, I guess you're right," she thought to herself for a while, "but Kimmy is really nice. Don't think so stereotypically, Austin."

"You're getting off topic."

"Oh, right!" She began again, "Imagine you are performing in front of a billion screaming fans-"

"I have stage fright."

"Right. Imagine that you're eating the world's largest pickle-"

"Pickles are gross."

"How dare you say such a thing! I love pickles more than anything in the world. I would marry a pickle, if I could-"

"As much as I love listening to you talk about your romantic relationship with a pickle, I'd like you to know my creative juices are not flowing at all," he opened his eyes again, "Maybe we should just give up." He moved to stand up, but Ally slid next to him on the piano bench and pushed him back to his sitting position by the shoulder.

"Wait, I've got an idea."

(Line Break)

Austin and Ally were back downstairs in the main store area. Ally was setting up some speakers and her laptop. It seemed like she was looking through her songs on MyTunes, "Ally, what are you doing?"

"I'm funning you up!" She clicked the play button on her laptop, and Taylor Swift's "22" began to blare out the speakers. She turned on a mini disco ball, "Oh yeah! Come on, Austin!"

It feels like a perfect night,

to dress up like hipsters,

And make fun of our exes,

Oh oh, oh oh

She began twirling and jumping and clapping her hands, dancing like a normal teen did. Austin watched sheepishly, "I don't really dance" he said shyly.

It feels like a perfect night,

for breakfast at midnight,

to fall in love with strangers,

oh oh, oh oh

Ally just laughed and grabbed his hands and continued dancing. Austin rolled his eyes and sighed. He began dancing too, "See, Austin? You're great! Now watch this!" She pointed up towards the practice room and blew a whistle that she pulled out of her pocket. Trish and Dez emerged from the practice room, in sparkly gold and black outfits, doing a surprisingly impressive disco routine, "I chereographed that" Ally said proudly. Austin chuckled at the brunette.

Yeeaaah,

We're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time,

It's miserable and magical, oh yeah,

Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines, it's time.

Dez and Trish had made their way down the stairs and they were all dancing around, laughing and singing along with the song.

Oh oh,

I don't know 'bout you,

But I'm feeling 22,

Everything'll be alright if,

You keep me next to you

You don't know about me,

But I bet you want to,

Everything'll be alright if,

We just keep dancing like we're 22,

22

When the song finished, Austin and Dez did their "what up" handshake. Trish and Ally highfived.

"I think it worked! I feel fun, I feel like I can do anything!"

"Yes! Ready to write a song, Austin?"

"Yup! C'mon!" The two ran to the grand piano and began.

(Line Break)

Austin woke up in the morning. He blinked a couple times to get his eyes adjusted. He looked around and realized he had been sleeping on a giant bean bag in Ally's practice room. He felt a light weight on his left shoulder. He turned to see Ally's head resting there, sleeping peacefully. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and grinned at her.

He remembered he had been writing a song with Ally. They were sitting on the piano bench, arms pressed against each other. They had ordered Chinese takeout and a pizza and had fooled around alot. There was one embarrassing moment when Austin fell off the piano bench.

There was another moment when their hands had touched while they were playing the chorus. They had glanced at each other sheepishly and then had quickly looked back down at the piano.

After finishing the song, which was around 4 AM in the morning, they decided to go crash in the practice room.

And that was how they had ended up in this position, with Austin's arm wrapped around Ally's waist, her head on his shoulder.

She smelled like sweet mint. Not like the spicy, gross mint or sickeningly sweet that girl's sprayed on themselves, it was more faint and gentle.

Ally yawned and started to wake up, so Austin stealthily slipped out of his spot next to her and quickly sat on the piano bench, flipping through the pages of his songbook, as if he had been doing that the whole time.

"Did we finish the song?" She asked, tired.

"Yup!" Austin smiled at her.

"Yay!" Ally walked up to him. She put her arms out for a hug, the same time Austin held his hand out for a handshake. They both blushed and switched gestures, "Ermm...nevermind" Ally mumbled. She glanced at her watch, "Shoot, we have two hours before we need to get to the studio!" She groaned.

"'We'?" Austin questioned.

"I want you to be there with me. I wouldn't even be going on the Helen Show if it weren't for you."

"Thanks, Ally."

"No problem," she beamed at him, "Now come on! I have to choose a perfect outfit and do my hair and makeup!" She flipped her hair for effect.

Austin laughed, "Alright, drama queen, let's go."

The new friends exited Sonic Boom and began their way home. Their homes were only a few blocks away from each other, so they took the same route. Both being sophmores, they didn't have a car to drive, which resulted them to walking.

Ally was warming up her voice, doing vocal exercises to get ready for the performance. Austin joined her just for the fun of it. Some of her exercises made her look ridiculous. They laughed and joked around the whole way.

Ally sighed, "It really sucks that you have stage fright, you would've been an extremely talented performer."

"Please, Ally," Austin joked, "tell me something I don't know." Despite his playfully selfish comment, Austin was flattered that someone as musically skillful as Ally thought he was talented.

Ally wished Austin was able to perform. The world needed to know about the real Austin Moon.

(Line break)

The foursome met at the studio.

"Did you guys finish the song?" Dez asked.

"Yeah!"

"It only took all night, but we did it" Ally said.

"Awesome! You're not the only one with good news! Guess who got a job at the mugstore?" Trish handed Ally a mug.

"'Congrats'," Austin read over Ally's shoulder,"'we knew you could do it'."

"Aww! Thanks guys!" Ally cooed.

"We also got you this one" Dez handed Ally another mug that read, "Sorry, you failed. You did your best!".

"Um, thanks, Dez...?" Austin said.

"Dibs on the 'congrats' mug!" Ally exclaimed, "Austin, you can have that one." Ally pointed to the "you failed" mug.

"Ugh! You weren't supposed to show them that one, doofus" Trish slapped the back of Dez's head, "We got you two mugs, just in case" she explained to Ally and Austin.

"Ohhhhh" Ally said, understanding.

"Wow, they make mugs for everything" Austin commented.

(30 minutes later)

Austin, Dez, and Trish were standing off to the side of the Helen Show stage. Ally was helping the band with setting up the instruments.

The internet star suddenly ran up to the three, a worried expression on her face, "Austin!"she gasped. Austin placed a hand on each of her shoulders to steady her, "Whoa, what's wrong?"

"The pianist is sick! She puked into my purse backstage," Ally's nose scrunched up in disgust, "It was gross! My FAVORITE purse, is now ruined! It was the white one with-"

"Ally, get to the point" Austin said.

"Right. Austin, you NEED to fill in for her, or else I can't perform the song!"

"B-but, can't Dez o-or Trish do it?" Austin said weakly.

"Dude, I have no idea how to play piano. In fact, I don't know how to play any instrument at all."

"Surpise, surprise..." Trish commented sarcastically, "And I can't do it either, because I don't feel like doing it" she said simply. Austin and Ally glared at her.

"Please, Austin? You're the only other person who has the song memorized. I know you can do it" she pleaded. He stared down into her chocolate brown eyes, finding himself lost in them immediately.

"Alright, I'll do it."

She squealed in delight and grabbed his arm, running backstage.

"The grand piano is already back here, covered with this curtain, so you won't see anyone, and no one will see you. All you have to do is play."

Austin slid into the piano bench and ran his fingers over the glossy keys, "I don't know if I can do this."

"Austin," she touched his arm, "I know you'll do great." She gave his hair a ruffle and left to go on stage, leaving a blushing Austin by the piano.

Austin heard Ally from behind the curtain, "Hey guys! Thanks for tuning in" she cheerfully began, "I'm really excited to perform for you guys, but before I sing you guys the new song," she paused, "I'd like to thank one of my friends for helping me with this song, it really means alot to me" Austin smiled, "I'd like you to meet the real songwriter of 'Double Take', Austin Moon!"

Wait, WHAT?

Before Austin could react, the curtain was drawn back and he was revealed. Exposed. In the spotlight. Where everyone could see him. He gaped wide-eyed with his mouth open at the audience, who were completely silent, waiting to see what was going to happen.

He glanced at Ally, who had an encouraging smile on her face, with a betrayed look. She KNEW he had stage fright! Why would she do this to him?

Austin had no idea what to do. So he decided to run.

Which wasn't a very good idea. The rest happened in a blur. He ran into instruments, fell onto the floor, destroying the set.

He heard the loud gasps and laughs from the audience. Some of the band members were yelling, trying to protect themselves from the falling objects. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Ally's shocked, yet amazed expression.

Somehow, he ended up with his head stuck in a drum.

He pulled the drum off his head and crawled off the stage.

Once he was backstage, Dez handed the blonde the 'you failed' mug, "I believe it is now appropriate to give you this" he said.

Trish just slapped Dez, again.

(Line Break)

"Come ON, Austin! Hurry up!" Dez lead the blonde up the stairs to the Practice Room.

Austin sighed, exasperated, "Why are we here anyways?" Austin had been hiding in his home for the past week, afraid of showing his face. It seemed like the only way to avoid further more humiliation.

"Well, first of all, you can't just stay indoors for the rest of your life, moping around about being embarrassed on live television in front of million and millions and millions and millions and BILLION-"

"Shut up, Dez!"

"AND" Dez began, "Ally has something to show you."

"Huh-?" Dez opened the door.

"Ta-da!" Ally and Trish exclaimed.

Austin's jaw dropped. Ally's practice room was completely redecorated. There were bean bags and a refridgerator. The walls were repainted a bright blue color, and all the boxes were removed. There were nic-nacs everywhere, and there was a foose-ball table placed near the window. There was also a giant dazzling lit up "A" on the wall. The practice room was much more colorful than it was before.

"Wow, Ally! This is awesome!"

"I know right" she beamed up at him, "Trish and I worked on it all week."

"Most unfortunately for me..." Trish murmured.

Ally continued, "I figured since we're gonna hang out in here alot, so we should make it as comfortable as possible!"

"Um, 'we'?" Austin said questioningly.

Ally smiled shyly, "I want you to be my partner."

"Your partner?!"

Ally felt the blush creeping up her cheeks, "Yeah, you're a songwriter with stage fright," she gestured to Austin, "and I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match!"

The phrase "perfect match" echoed in both of their ears.

"Alright, we're partners" Austin agreed happily.

Ally squealed and went in for a hug as Austin settled for a high-five. They switched gestures like they did earlier, before looking away sheepishly.

Trish walked up to them, "Guess who got a job as Ally's manager?"

"But I never hired you."

"I know! So I hired myself. You're welcome!" Trish said cheerfully, "And, I promised your fans that we would put up a new music video each Friday," Trish paused, "Oh! And also, I don't work on Fridays or any other weekday!"

The blonde and the brunette stared at the girl, confused.

"Wait, we have to write a new song every week?" Austin questioned, incredulous.

Dez walked up to the three, "Hey, I can direct all your music videos, Ally!" He popped his collar sillyly, "I'm a pretty good director, if I do say so myself. But, I prefer the term, 'filmmaker'."

"Whatever" Trish said, rolling her eyes.

"Aw man!" Ally was reading her phone, "My video was just bumped down to number 2!"

Austin asked curiously,"What's number one?"

Ally snickered, "You, on the Helen Show!" Trish and Dez were attempting to contain their laughter, "Ooh, look! They're even showing the part where you threw up on Helen" she said, watching the video, "You're famous now! And it's all thanks to me!"

Austin just rolled his eyes and playfully punched Ally in the arm.

He was excited about being Ally's partner, but also nervous. Would they get along? Would they be able to finish a new song once a week? Will they be able to manage their studies and their music at the same time? Could they really make it in the music biz? Would they be able to prove their dads wrong?

Well, Austin thought, what was life without a risk?

**Like it? Hate it? PLEASE REVIEW.**


	2. Kangaroos & Chaos

**Heeeeyy guyzzz! Sorry it took so long for this chapter. I've been writing this stuff on my phone, so please bare with me if there are mistakes.**

**Being the girly girl I am, I have to tell you guys Ally's performance outfit. Just imagine a white peplum top and bright blue jeans with black wedges. The song she'll be singing is "Girl I used to Know" by Stefanie Scott.**

**Hope you like this episode!**

"This mattress is made of the most finest and comfortable material," Austin told the customer.

Thump. Squeak.

"You can adjust the firmness of the bed by using this remote,"

Thump. Squeak.

"You can also alter the temperature to cold or hot or-"

Thump. Squeak.

Austin smiled politely, though he was thoroughly irritated on the inside, "Would you give me a second?" The customer nodded and continued experimenting with the remote-controlled mattress.  
"Do you guys have to that here?!" Austin questioned aggravatedly. Ally and Dez were having a who-has-the-heighest-jump-on-the-bed contest. Dez was winning at the moment, since he was the tallest and had the longest legs.  
"Hey, we're not complaining you're working right in the middle of our jumping competition" Ally said.  
"Yeah! We'd rather be making a music video," Dez commented, "But SOMEONE hasn't finished writing the song!"  
"Dez!" Austin glared at his friend, "I've haven't got any time to write another song, I've been busy working!"  
"Well then, we're busy jumping!" Dez declared. They continued their competition.  
Thump. Squeak.  
"Guys!"  
Thump. Squeak.  
"Stop it!"  
Thump. Squeak.  
"STOP!"  
Thump. Squeak.  
"You guys are being total-"  
POP!  
The point of Ally's hot pink heels had punctured the mattress.  
"ALLY!"  
She gasped. "Sorry, sorry! I'm sorry!"  
"That's the fifth one today! THE FIFTH ONE," he sighed, "would you like the pay that with cash, or put it on your tab?"  
"Tab, please."  
"Alright. I swear, if you pop another mattress, I am gonna-"  
"Guess who got a job at the yo-yo cart?" Trish had strutted into the mattress store, with a yoyo headband on her head and a bright red yoyo in her hand, "Watch this!" She swung her arm towards them, releasing the yoyo, attempting to do a yoyo trick. The three immediately ducked, alarmed.  
When they stood up from their hiding spots, they saw Trish standing there, shocked, tangled in the yoyo strings. She laughed nervously, "It's, uh, my first day," she pulled the yoyo off her and carelessly dumped it on the floor, "Probably my last." She sat on one of the mattresses, making herself comfortable, "So, Austin," she folded her legs, "did you finish the song yet?"  
"No, I'm almost finished," she raised an eyebrow, "I've been really busy lately! School, work, and I have to finish THIS-" he pulled out Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the longest book in the series, and dropped the giant book on the mattress, "-tomorrow for my Harry Potter bookclub!"  
"'Harry Potter bookclub'?!" Ally snickered. She stopped when Austin shot her a piercing glare.  
"Austin, if we don't get a new music video up on the website soon, people are going to forget who Ally is, it's been a month," Trish said.  
"And we need a song in order to make a video," Dez stated.  
"Yeah, Dez, I know that," Austin said bitterly.  
"Aw, guys, cut Austin some slack. It's not like he's been wasting all his freetime, training to eat a huge 20 pound hamburger," Ally said, giving Dez a pointed look.  
Dez scoffed, "You're just jealous," he pulled out a hamburger trophy from his backpack and held it up, as if he was posing for a picture.  
Ally rolled her eyes, "And, it's pretty hard to forget about Ally Dawson."  
"OH. MY. GOD. IT'S BONNIE HAYES FROM THE DOG FOOD COMMERCIAL!" a teenage girl shrieked, fangirling with her friend, pointing at Ally.  
"Dog food commercial?!" Ally exclaimed, incredulous. She turned and grabbed Austin by the shoulders, forcefully pulling him down to her so their faces were close to each other (which they both reddened at), "AUSTIN. You. Have. To. Finish. That. SONG. NOW!"  
Austin's hands circled a wrist from each shoulder and dropped them. The appreciation he had for Ally's kindness disappeared quickly, "Fine, you want a song?!" He grabbed Ally's hand and wrote some random lyrics on her palm with a pen, "Here!" He shoved her hand away from him.  
"See? That wasn't so hard," she said oblivious, "Um, Austin, you wrote it upside-down." She tried to twist her hand around, desperately attempting to get a look at the lyrics.  
"OH. MY. GOD. IT'S THE GUY WHO ATE THE 20 POUND BURGER!" The two teenage girls ran up to Dez, "CAN I PLEASE HAVE AN AUTOGRAPH?!"  
"Of course, you can," Dez grinned. He spun the girl around and pulled out a ketchup bottle from his backpack. He squirted his signature all over her back.  
Austin, Ally, and Trish were disgusted, "Ewww..."  
"Hey, sweetie!" Austin turned to see Mimi Moon walk to through the entrance, "I was wondering-oh my."  
Mrs. Moon's eyes had landed on the deflated mattress. Then the mess of yoyo strings on the floor. Then to Dez, who was getting ketchup everywhere. Ally gave her an apologetic smile.  
"Um, Austin," she said, "Maybe you need a break. I'll take over for the weekend."  
"Really?!"  
"Yes, Austin."  
"Thanks, Mom! You're awesome!" He ran up and hugged his mom. Then sprinted out the store.  
The other three friends followed the blonde out, leaving the dead mattress, the tangled yoyo, and the ketchup mess, for Austin's mom.

(Line Break)

"Bonnie Hayes here for Yummy Time Dog Food. So good; a human could eat it!" The miserable actress who looked exactly like Ally, except for her greasy black hair, picked up the bowl of dog food and began scooping it into her mouth. The announcer began talking, "Warning, do not eat; Yummy Time Dog Food is for dogs only."  
"Yummy," Bonnie said, her mouth still full of dog food.  
Ally switched off the TV, "Gross. I'm nothing like that girl." They were in Sonic Boom now, they had been watching TV while Ally was working her shift.  
"This dog food is horrible," Dez said as he scooped another spoonful of the revolting dog food from the can into his mouth.  
He held the spoon to her, offering her a taste. She gave him a look, and he recoiled.  
She turned to Austin, "Austin, please finish the song soon. I don't want to be known as the girl who looks like the girl that sells disgusting dog gunk." Austin just rolled his eyes.  
Lester Dawson walked in from the practice room, "Hey, Allygator, I'm leaving for the accordian convention! You're in charge!" He kissed her cheek and sped out, meeting Trish on the way.  
"Guess who got a job at the Shoe Repair place?" Trish walked into the music store, in a new uniform.  
"What happened to your job at the yoyo cart?" Austin asked.  
"It's a long, complicated story."  
"You got fired," Ally said simply.  
"Huh, guess it's not that long or complicated at all." She held up a pair of tall black pumps with shiny silver spikes lined along the heel, "I borrowed these awesome heels from work for the music video!"  
"Don't those belong to somebody?" Austin asked.  
"Yup. Some big, burly guy named Facepuncher dropped them off for his daughter"  
Ally raised an eyebrow, "You took these shoes from a guy name FACEPUNCHER? Do you know what he's gonna do to you?!"  
Dez yelled, "FACEPUNCH!" He punched Austin in the face.  
"DEZ!" Austin clutched his bruised cheek.  
"Don't worry about it. He'll never find out, he's picking them up at 8."  
"What do the shoes have to do with the music video, anyways?" Austin asked, still cringing in pain.  
Trish gave him a confused look, "Your lyrics say, 'I'm in love with shoes'." She grabbed Ally's hand and pointed to the lyrics written on her palm.  
"That's not what I wrote."  
"If it's not 'I'm in love with shoes', then what does it say?" Ally questioned.  
"'I'm in love with YOU'!"  
"You're IN LOVE with Ally?!"  
Austin's face turned red, "Ugh, that's not what I meant. I WROTE 'I'm in love with you' on her hand!"  
"That's a really stupid way to confess your love to a girl."  
"Trish, stop it," Ally said, blushing.  
"I wasn't confessing my love! THEY WERE LYRICS!" Trish just giggled.  
"I thought the lyrics were 'I'm in love with a kangaroo'!" Dez said.  
Ally gave him a weirded out glance "Why would he write that?"  
"Hey, look, nobody ever accused Austin of writing GOOD lyrics," Dez said matter-of-factly.  
"Austin writes great lyrics, considering one of his songs became an overnight hit," Ally complimented.  
"Yeah, my lyrics are awesome! My handwriting was only sloppy because you guys were rushing me! I went to calligraphy camp!"  
"Calligraphy camp, Harry Potter book club, now you're just making stuff up," Ally said. Austin shot her an annoyed look.  
"Whatever, I still think Ally wearing those awesome heels, singing with a kangaroo would make a great video," Dez said.  
Ally sighed, "Dez, can we please NOT have the kangaroo in the video?"  
"Uhh...too late."  
As if on cue, an animal handler came in with a kangaroo on a leash, "Anybody order a kangaroo?"  
Ally's jaw dropped, "That kangaroo just pooped in MY STORE!"

(Line Break)

Team Ally was upstairs in the practice room with the kangaroo, "Aww, even though he pooped in my store, he's so cute," she stepped in something squishy, "Aww, I just stepped in kangaroo poop."  
"Whoa, whoa, not so fast," Trish said, already smirking, "We don't know that, DEZ was in here earlier."  
"I did not poop in the practice room!"  
"So," Austin began, attempting to lighten the mood, "What is this kangaroo going to do in the video besides poop?"  
"Well, I was thinking he could be in the band," Dez answered.  
"Yeah, um, that's not gonna work," Ally replied.  
"Yes, it will! You'll see!" Dez grabbed Austin's guitar and made his way towards the kangaroo, "Whoa, Dez, careful with my guitar. It was really expensive."  
"Don't worry, nothing's gonna happen!" Dez outstretched Austin's beloved guitar to the kangaroo, "Hey, buddy, wanna play some guitar?"  
The kangaroo made a noise of protest and kicked the guitar out of his hands, sending it flying to the fooseball table.  
Austin's guitar was destroyed immediately, "MY GUITAR!"  
"The shoes!" Trish exclaimed. The kangaroo had moved on to chewing the shoes.  
"The door!" Dez pointed to the door.  
"Dez, there's nothing wrong with the door," Ally said.  
"Oh, I know, I thought we were just naming stuff in the room."  
Dez ran over the kangaroo and played a game of tug of war with the kangaroo, Trish beside him shouting at him to hurry up, Austin fussing over his guitar, and Ally watching everything in shock.  
Dez kept on repeating, "C'mon, let them go! C'mon, let them go!"  
Finally, the kangaroo released the shoes, which were both missing a few spikes. In surprise, he let go of the heels, letting them fly into a bucket in the corner of the room.  
They all ran over to the blue bucket, which was filled with something gold and sticky.  
"What is this stuff?!"  
"Oh, that's caramel," Dez answered.  
Trish groaned, "Caramel? Why caramel?!"  
"I couldn't read Austin's handwriting, I wasn't sure if we needed caramel or a camel."  
"Please do not tell me you got a camel too," Ally said.  
"Um, NO, of course not!" Suddenly, the practice room door opened, revealing the animal handler again, "Did somebody order a cam-" Dez immediately slammed the door and smiled nervously at Ally.  
"Dez! You're getting me a new guitar! It took me TWO YEARS to save up for this!"  
"We need to fix these shoes! I could lose my job - which I don't care about - but Facepuncher might face punch me!"  
"FACEPUNCH!" Dez was about the punch Austin again, but the blonde stopped him by grabbing his fist before it could come in contact with his face, "Sorry, buddy, not this time."  
"Also," Trish began, "someone needs to clean up all this Dez poop."  
"For all we know, it could be your poop, and not mine."  
"I will smack those freckles off your face."  
Dez gasped dramatically, "My freckles are my FRIENDS."  
"What are we going to do about my video?!"  
Austin turned to Ally, angry, "Can we PLEASE worry about something other than your career for one minute?!"  
"I barely HAVE a career! If you hadn't taken a whole freakin month to write a new song, maybe people wouldn't think I'm the dog food girl!"  
"I can't believe you! Are you seriously blaming me because you're not as popular as you used to be?! Not everything is about you, Ally!"  
"You haven't been very considerate of me, either! You aren't even really trying to get the song done!"  
"I can't just spit out song anytime you want me to!"  
"Ugh! C'mon Trish, we're leaving!" Ally walked to her friend and grabbed her wrist, roughly dragging her out of the room with her.  
"Whoa! Ally! Where are we going?! What are we gonna do with the shoes?!"  
"You work at a shoe repair place! They'll probably have some cleaning supplies," she turned to the two boys, "You two watch the store. And DON'T mess anything up!"

(Line break)

"...I don't know what she expects - trumpets are over there," he pointed the customer towards the rack of trumpets, then continued his rant, "She doesn't appreciate the fact that - here's your change, sir," he handed the other customers a few coins, "-as I was saying, she doesn't appreciate the fact that I can't spend every single second of every single day, writing songs, and even if I could, it takes lots of time for a good song - NO, THIS IS NOT THE EAR DOCTOR!" He sighed as the ear patient nodded and walked away, "Dez, you think I'm right, don't you?"  
Silence.  
"Dez?"  
More silence.  
"Dez, are you even listening to me?!" Austin turned around to where he thought his redhead friend had been standing, but saw nothing, "And I was talking to myself."

( the Shoe Repair place)

Ally and Trish were each both scrubbing a shoe with sponges and soaps, but the caramel wasn't coming off very well, "Ugh! This isn't working!" Ally complained, "Everything I try keeps on getting more stuff stuck to it!" She held up her shoe, that had three sponges and a toothbrush to it, "What time is Facepuncher coming, anyways?"  
"Eight."  
Ally glanced at the watch on her wrist, "Oh, good we have tons of time-"  
They heard the door open. The two girls spun around and stared at Facepuncher in fear.  
Facepuncher was tall. He had huge, bulging muscles and a scary grimace on his face.  
"I'm here for my daughter's shoes," he grunted.  
"You're Facepuncher?" Ally laughed nervously, "You don't look like a facepuncher, you look like a hug-giver, or a handholder," she stalled. The brunette held her arms out for a hug over the counter, but he just gave her a threatening look, "Okay, no hugs!" Ally rushed away from the guy and hid behind Trish.  
"Uh, Mr. Facepuncher," Trish said scared, "You're early. Your shoes will be ready at 8."  
"NO," he slammed both his hands onto the counter and leaned towards them with a menacing gaze, "The shoes will be ready NOW." Ally and Trish flinched.  
Facepuncher shoved his ticket towards Trish, "Oh, would you look at that? I misread the ticket. It's because I'm a horrible employee, ask anybody!"  
Ally nodded furiously, agreeing with Trish.  
"I'll be back at 8. And they BETTER be ready. Maddog is coming with me. And Maddog hates waiting." He snatches his ticket back and exits.  
Trish exhales in relief, "That was close."  
"Close?!" Ally exclaimed, "He's coming back in a few hours! And he's bringing MADDOG with him! And Maddog HATES waiting!" She takes a deep breath, in attempt to calm her nerves, "What are we going to do?"  
"Umm...let's pour those super strong cleaning chemicals into that bucket and let the shoes soak there." Trish grabbed a large bottle of green liquid and dumped the whole bottle into a bucket. She threw the shoes in there.  
They heard the door open again, "I'll be right there," Trish said.  
"Uh, Trish?"  
"What?" Trish turned around to see what Ally was looking at.  
"You see the kangaroo too, right?"  
She nods, "Uh-huh."

(Page breaks here)

Ally and Trish had rushed back to Sonic Boom.  
When they entered the Practice Room, Austin immediately ran up to Ally, "ALLY! The kangaroo, it-it-"  
She finished his sentence for him,"It ran away."  
Dez gasped, "OH. MY. GOSH. Are you phsycic?"  
Trish stomped over to Dez, "How could you LOSE a KANGAROO?!"  
"Well, I was attaching a camera to its pouch when I accidentally stepped on its tail and woke him up from a deep, dark sleep. And then for no reason, he just freaked out!"  
Trish scolded him "Why would you try to attach a camera to a kangaroo?"  
"That's what I asked him," Austin said.  
"He OBVIOUSLY did it so that we could make an awesome video," Ally said, shaking her head in disappointment, "Are me and Dez the only people who care about my career now?"  
"It's 'Dez and I'," Austin corrected, which Ally rolled her eyes at, "And I care about your career, I'm just not going to overreact because one person didn't know who you were."  
"It was TWO persons."  
"You mean 'two people'," Austin corrected again.  
"Okay, Grammar Nazi."  
"Whatever. But now, thanks to you, my favorite guitar is broken! There's no way to fix it."  
"How is it my fault? I wasn't the one who told Dez to bring the kangaroo!"  
Austin just ignored her, "This guitar," he pointed to the pile of broken guitar pieces on the floor, "Cost $700. And my parents give me only two bucks a week for allowance! They don't even pay me for working at the store!"  
Ally scoffed, "You think that's bad? I don't even get allowance. My dad pays me in chicken fingers."  
"Well, I work harder than you!"  
"You work at a MATTRESS STORE. When someone breaks an instrument, which is VERY often," she paused to give Dez a dirty look, "I have to clean up the mess! Mattresses don't break!"  
"Yes, but they do pop! Like when you popped five mattresses yesterday!"  
"You're still hung up on that?! You're such a-"  
"OKAY!" Trish yelled, "As entertaining as it is to watch you two banter like a married couple, you guys need to calm down before this gets ugly,"  
Ally and Austin stared at the ground, ashamed.

(Line break)

"I can't wait for this mess to be over so we can get back to shooting my video. Some lady just made me take a picture with her dog," Ally said. She and Austin were back in the main store area of Sonic Boom. Trish and Dez had left to "do something".  
"I'm hoping you charged her seven hundred dollars for it, then I wouldn't have to wait TWO MORE YEARS for a new guitar."  
"Stop obsessing over your stupid guitar! I already told you I was sorry!"  
"MY GUITAR IS NOT STUPID."  
Dez ran into Sonic Boom before Ally could shoot Austin down with another rude retort. The colorful redhead was throwing food on the floor from a bucket, leaving a trail.  
Ally gaped at him, "Dez?"  
"What are you doing?" Austin questioned his friend.  
"Leaving a trail of mangoes, croutons, and fish sticks!"  
"In my store...?"  
"Everyone knows it's how you attract kangaroos," Dez said.  
"Um, alright then. Just clean it up when-oh my gosh!"  
Dez's eyebrows scrunched up in question, "What?"  
Austin gestured to what was behind him. The carrot-top turned around to see a llama, "Oh wait, that's how you attract a llama! Ugh!"  
Austin suddenly got an idea, "Hang on, the kangaroo has your camera, right?" Dez nodded, "Then isn't it synced to our computers?"  
"Oh yeah! We can watch the live video feed and see where the kangaroo is," Dez answered. They headed over to the piano, where Dez took his tablet out. He clicked on the camera feed and clicked play.  
They saw people screaming and running away.  
"That's near the food court!" Ally exclaimed.  
Dez immediately sprinted out of Sonic Boom, "HERE I COME, KANGAROO!"  
Trish entered right after he left, "Guess who just solved all our problems?"  
Austin shrugged,"You?"  
"Duh! Here's the deal: An hour from now, Ally is gonna perform a song in the store. I've pre-sold a hundred tickets at eight bucks a piece!" She handed Ally the money, "Here's seven hundred bucks!"  
Ally narrowed her eyes, "Shouldn't it be eight-hundred dollars?"  
Trish sighed dramatically, "Fine, you caught me, but I needed a new purse to carry all the money!"  
Ally shook her head, smiling "Oh, Trish..."  
"This is great," Austin exclaimed, buzzing with excitement, "Now I can buy a new guitar!"  
"I can't believe a hundred people paid money to see me!"  
"That's right! And at nine bucks a piece," Trish said.  
"I thought you said eight."  
Trish beamed, "Well, I needed to get a new pair of shoes to match the new purse!" She stretched her foot out so Ally could see her new shoes.  
Ally gasped loudly, slightly startling Austin, "Ohmygosh! Those are soooo cute!" Austin couldn't help but smile at Ally. As annoyed as he was with her, he enjoyed seeing her happy.  
"This is awesome!" Ally was literally jumping up and down, "And I thought nobody knew who I was before! TAKE THAT DOG FOOD GIRL!" She ran upstairs to the practice room to prepare for the concert.  
Austin turned to Trish, "This is incredible. Not that I don't believe in her, but I can't believe all those people bought tickets to see Ally perform!"  
"Weeeelllll..."  
"Uh-oh. What did you do?"  
"Weeeellll, everyone's actually coming to get their picture taken with the kangaroo. Ally's more like the unannounced opening act."  
"What? How could you lie to your best friend? And we haven't even caught the kangaroo yet!"  
"What else was I supposed to do?!"  
"What? If she finds out, it'll crush her! You saw how excited she was! How could you disregard her feelings like that?"  
"Seems like someone else is disregarding their feelings for a certain someone..." she murmured, but Austin didn't hear her.

"Oh, this is the best show I've ever seen!" Trish was laughing at something on her laptop. Trish, Ally, and Austin were in the practice room.  
"What are you watching?" Ally asked curiously. She was applying her makeup in front of a mirror, getting ready for her performance.  
"I'm watching a video called, 'Dez Gets his Butt Kicked by a Kangaroo'. It's the best."  
"Hey," Austin said, "That's my best friend!"  
"Then why don't you go help him catch the kangaroo? Ally and I can just wait here, watching, 'Dez and Austin Both Get their Butts Kicked by a Kangaroo'."  
"Um, nevermind."  
"That's what I thought," she gave him a sickenly sweet smile, then turned back to the live video feed, "Ooh, ouch! Oh, that is not a place you want a kangaroo to kick you."  
"Trish! Shut that off! I need you to help me do my hair," Austin watched Ally as she held up an odd, metal cylinder contraption, "What is that?" he questioned.  
Both Ally and Trish gave him shocked looks, "It's a curling wand," Ally said slowly, as if she was talking to a kindergartener. Austin just rolled his eyes, "This is why I don't hang out with girls." He went back to writing in his songbook.  
"Ally, go get the hairspray," Trish ordered. She had finished curling her friend's hair.  
"Why can't you get it?"  
"Because I don't want to!"  
Austin watched this conversation, amused.  
"Trish," Ally sighed loudly, "You're so lazy." But she got up and left to get the hairspray anyway.  
Trish smiled with satisfaction.  
"How are you two best friends? You're so mean to her."  
"It's friendly teasing, it's always been like that," Trish said, "So, what are you doing?"  
"I'm writing some new lyrics for Ally. You know, since people are coming to see the kangaroo and not her," he paused to give her a look, "I want to help Ally give the best performance she can.  
"Awww, that's so sweet," she squealed, causing Austin cringe. Trish continued, "But you're not going to tell her about the kangaroo thing, right?"  
"Weeeelll..." Trish shot him a purely terrifying glare, "N-No, I'm - I'm just torn because I hate lying to people, but I know how much it'll hurt her to know the truth.  
Trish relaxed her scary stare, "I'm torn too. I need Dez to get the kangaroo back here but," she turned back to tbe latop, "I never want this to end!" She resumed to laughing her head off, "Ouch! That one's gonna leave a mark!"

"_By band is playing, I hear you saying, ain't that the girl that I used know-"_ Ally heard the door behind her open. She spun around to see Austin. She beamed at the sight of the handsome blonde, but her smile faltered when she saw that he seemed worried and uneasy, but she decided not to pry and pretended she didn't notice, "Hey, Austin! Just doing some last minute practicing for the concert. There's alot of people coming to see me."  
"Yeah," he laughed nervously, "Coming to see you, and only you! Not an animal from Australia!" His eyes widened, "Why would I say that?"  
Ally raised an eyebrow. She suspected something fishy was going on. All her friends were acting weird. She knew that Trish was a skillful liar, but being her best friend, she knew that something was up. Austin, on the other hand, was a terrible liar. She could see right through him. And Dez, well, he was always weird, so no surprise there.  
She knew that they were keeping something from her, she just didn't know what.  
Austin quickly handed her a piece of notebook paper, "Here, I wrote some new lyrics. I just want you to have the best show you can since people aren't really coming to see you-"  
See? He was a terrible liar.  
He realized what he said immediately, "-perform a bad show," he laughed nervously again, "Yeah, they're not coming to see you perform a bad show! Which you won't! Uh, yeah. Gotta go." He began to rush to the exit.  
"Wait," she speedwalked to her songwriter and grabbed his wrist. He turned to face her, "Austin, I'm sorry about giving you a hard time with the song. I was just scared that no one knew who I was any more. But obviously that's not the case." She smiled up at him.  
Austin felt the guilt churning in his stomach, "Yup, definitely not the case! Apology accepted! Gotta go." He turned to leave again, but his path was blocked by Dez and Trish, who had just entered the room.  
"We finally got the kangaroo!" Trish cheered, "That was NOT easy."  
"Now people can finally see who they came for!" Dez declared. He was about to point to the kangaroo, but Trish, who had realized that Ally was there, forcefully pushed his arm to point towards the brunette. Austin let out a breath, "You! They're here to see you! Haha! Gotta go."  
He left the practice room.

Sonic Boom was crowded with people, all roaming around, waiting for the kangaroo.  
Ally walked up to her microphone. Her band was ready with their instruments in hand. She tapped the microphone a few times and said, "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3." Dez had turned the speakers on too loud, causing the crowd to jump, startled.  
Dez adjusted the volume, "Oh, that's good Dez," Ally said, "Okay, great! Thanks for coming out guys!" She acknowledged the confused crowd. She wondered why no one was cheering. They all wanted to see her, didn't they? Tough crowd, she thought.  
Austin, Trish, and Dez began loudly clapping and hollering for her. A few customers clapped reluctantly.  
"Hey! It's Bonnie Hayes from the dog food commercial!" some random guy said in the audience. There were many yells of realization.  
"I'M NOT THE DOGFOOD GIRL!"  
The crowd silenced immediately. The air was suddenly more tense than it had been before. Three-fourths of Team Ally facepalmed.  
A girl broke the awkward pause, "Where's the kangaroo?" The audience broke into murmurs of agreement.  
"Oh, we caught him; he's upstairs. Thanks for your concern; he's all good." Ally grinned at the girl, who just stared back at her like she was crazy.  
"Great job, Trish," Austin whispered,sarcastic, "Everything is working out perfectly."  
Trish flicked his ear, "Shut up!"  
"Alright, this is a new song, it's called 'Girl I Used to Know', and I hope you guys like it!" Ally confidently planted her feet in a small V and clutched the microphone, securing it on its stand. The crowd seemed extremely confused now. They were all disappointed that they were probably not going to be able to get their picture taken with the Australian animal.  
But their disappointment completely disappeared once the music started and Ally began singing.

_Five minutes 'til the curtain goes up  
And how I hate myself for thinking of you  
So in the past, but the memory lasts  
Of how you hated everything that I do_

The audience was impressed with Ally's vocals, which seemed vaguely familiar. They realized that she was the internet sensation they had all idoled a month ago. Ally began clapping her hands to the beat, and the audience followed, excited.

_You never paid attention  
To dreams I'd mention  
You'd just go out your way to simply ignore  
You'd say you're never gonna make it  
Bring your feet back down to the floor  
But no more  
Now my band is playing  
I hear you saying  
ain't that the girl that I use to know?  
My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming  
Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore  
Oh Oh  
Oh yeah  
Yeah that's my song on the radio  
Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh"  
ain't that the girl I used to know?_

Ally took her microphone off it's support as she finished the chorus. She held onto the microphone stand's neck, carrying it to the side of the stage. She returned to the stage's middle and held the microphone in both of her hands, her foot tapping to the song's beat. The audience was cheering for her.

_So count it off  
Yeah I'm ready to rock  
There's no place on earth that I'd rather be oohh ooh ooh ohh  
Center stage and the band starts to play  
And the entire world is feeling the heat_

She hopped down off the stage, and ran through the crowd, who immediately separated for her, high fiving those who were around her. She leaned onto the counter, microphone held up to her face in her right hand and her left elbow resting causually on the counter. The audience automatically turned so that they could watch her, their clapping and yells still hadn't died down.

_But I don't feel the pressure  
It's so familiar  
I ran this scene a million times in my head_

She hopped up and sat down on the counter, still singing to the crowd.

_I took the pain you caused me and I put it in a song instead, instead_

She stood up so she was standing high on the counter, delightfully surprising the crowd. She continued performing, the adrenaline running through her veins, and the whole store buzzing with enthusiasm from both the singer and the audience, who had long forgotten about the kangaroo.

_Now my band is playing  
I hear you saying  
ain't that the girl that I use to know?  
My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming  
Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore  
Oh Oh  
Oh yeah  
Yeah that's my song on the radio  
Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying  
ain't that the girl I used to know?_  
The song's pace slowed down, beginning the bridge.  
_You want your name on the backstage listed?  
You really think I would?  
You made me laugh whatcha' thinking about?  
Security will just show you the way out_

She hit the high note flawlessly, and the crowd went even more wild for her, if that was even possible. She pointed her hand up to the sky, something she had seen many of her favorite singers do at concerts when they were hitting high notes.  
Ally carefully jumped down from the counter and made her way back to the stage, still singing.

_Now my band is playing  
I hear you saying  
ain't that the girl that I use to know?  
My fans are screaming, no I'm not dreaming  
Now I don't search for your face in my sold out crowd anymore_

Despite that last lyric, Ally absentmindedly searched for Austin's face in her sold-out crowd. Once she found him and saw him with a wide beam that nearly split is face in half, she smiled with the exact same intensity.

_Oh Oh  
Oh yeah  
Yeah that's my song on the radio  
Now that I'm flying you'll be the one that's saying "oh"  
ain't that the girl I used to know?_

She ended the song on a perfect note. Her audience screamed and cheered for her. But she still stared back at Austin with her grin. It was like it was only him and her, and the crowd wasn't even there. Her heart was beating fast, but she wasn't sure if that was from Austin or the adrenaline rush that was still tingling through her body from the performance.  
She winked at him.  
And he winked back.

"See," Dez said, "The footage is sick! I can totally cut this together into a great new live video for the new song, and have it up on the site tonight!" Ally, Austin, and Trish complimented and patted him on the back. They were at the shoe repair store, watching what Dez had recorded of Ally's performance on his video camera.  
Austin proudly grinned at Ally, "You really won those people over," he chuckled softly. She beamed up at him.  
"Yup," Dez exclaimed, "They came for the kangaroo, but they stayed for the Awesome Dawson!" He slapped his hand over his mouth once he realized what he said.  
Ally raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
"Ugh, I can't believe you, Dez," Trish sighed, annoyed.  
Austin faced Ally, "Um, uh, those people weren't exactly there to see you. They were there to get their picture taken with the kangaroo," he looked down at his hands and fiddled with his fingers.  
"So those people didn't know who I was?"  
Austin looked back up at her, "Uh, but they do now! And that's all that really matters!"  
"Okay, I'm cool with that. I already knew you guys were hiding something from me, but this isn't even that bad."  
Austin let out a held breath, "Oh, thank God. I thought you were gonna kill us,"  
Ally laughed, "I'm fine with it, but please don't make me wait another month for a new song."  
Austin rolled his eyes, "Don't worry, I won't."  
"Uhh...guys?" They heard Trish say. Ally gasped. Austin's eyes widened like saucers.  
Facepuncher's shoes were bleached pink. The spikes that were on the heel of the shoe were gone, leaving little white studs on the back.  
"The shoes seem different," Dez said.  
Trish groaned, "Yeah, because they're pink!"  
"No...that's not it..." They interrupted when Facepuncher himself stormed into the store, "Hey!" He yelled. The four teens all flinched, "Where are the shoes? It better be ready. Mad Dog's waiting, and Mad Dog hates to wait."  
Trish timidly placed the ruined heels on the counter, "That'll be six dollars...?" She held out her hand for the money. Facepuncher was growling menacingly, "...or free!" She turned and rushed to the back of the room.  
"The shoes! What did you do to my daughter's shoes?"  
"Yeah, I couldn't figure it out either," Dez told him cheerfully. Facepuncher held his hands up to strangle him, but Dez ran away before he could grasp him.  
Ally piped up shyly, "Mr. Face Puncher? This is all my fault. My friends were just trying to help me out, so if you're going to punch someone in the face, it should probably be me. Though, I kind of need my face, so if you could punch me in like the shoulder, the foot, maybe my arm, or even pull my hair-"  
"How about all of the above?" He raised his hand to punch the terrified brunette.  
"Stop!" Austin exclaimed, horrified, "You can't hit a girl!"  
"I've done it many times before," Facepuncher snarled, "This one will be no problem." He raised his hand again. His fist was just about to come in contact with Ally's face when-  
"Daddy? Hurry up! You know I hate waiting!"  
They all turned to see a tall teenage blonde in bright pink attire.  
"Hang on a sec, Mad Dog. Daddy has a situation."  
"That's Maddog?" Ally said, disbelieving.  
Maddog gasped loudly when she saw the pink shoes on the counter, "Are THOSE my shoes?!"  
"Yes, sweetie, these idiots over here ruined-"  
"I LOVE THEM!" Maddog grabbed the heels greedily and pulled them on. The checked out her feet with an enthusiastic expression, "You're the best, Daddy!"  
"I knew you'd love them, pumpkin," Facepuncher said, letting go of Ally. Austin kept a hand on her shoulder protectively.  
"No way," Maddog gasped again, "You're Ally Dawson! Can you autograph my shoes?"  
"Sure," she responded, ecstatic that she had a fan. Maddog took off a pump and handed it to Ally, who signed it neatly on the side, "There you go!" She handed the blonde girl her shoe back.  
"Thanks!"  
"No problem."  
"Hey," Facepuncher said in a surprisingly civilized manner, pointing at Dez, "Aren't you the guy that ate the twenty pound hamburger?"  
Dez grinned, "Why, yes, I am!" He took out a ketchup bottle out of nowhere and squeezed his signature all over Facepuncher's front.  
Facepuncher growled, "I didn't ask for a signature."  
Dez shrieked like a girl as the motorcycle man began chasing him around the store.  
Maddog sighed, "Beat him up fast, Daddy! You know I hate waitng!"

Austin and Ally were in the practice room, already working on the brunette's next song.  
"I loved the song you wrote, by the way," Ally was telling him, "I wish I could write songs like that."  
"I loved your performance. I wish I could sing on stage like that."  
"Thanks."  
"If you keep on performing like that, there will always be Ally Dawson fans."  
"And if you keep on writing songs like that, I'll always be an Austin Moon fan," she paused and thought for a moment, "Who am I kidding," she said, smiling, "I'll always be an Austin Moon fan, no matter what."


End file.
